exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yseult Belten
Yseult Belten was a Tragoedian of Libra and is Gawyn Belten's father. Story Yseult, an influential knight from the Land of Mu, was chosen as a Tragoedian of Libra in yet unknown circumstances and granted the task of creating the Tragoedian of Ambition - which he did by experimenting on Souls and installing himself as a ruler of the Belten Clan so he could perform his actions unfettered. However, to do so, he had to steal Sumeru, the Asura God Sword, killing its previous owners. However, this caused Yew Asurendra, their daughter, to come and strive to avenge herself, only for Yseult to strike her down with her parents' blade. However, Verveine Samsaran, who watched over the world at the time, chosed to intervene and fight Yseult, deeply wounding him and causing him to retreat. Yseult managed to grab two God Swords, but they were eventually destroyed. When Yseult appeared once more, Yew, Verveine and Delphine Asurendra faced him, eventually managing to overpower him. A half-comatose Yseult was seemingly absorbed into the Niramani, but it is revealed that Yseult would eventually be reborn in order to accomplish his mission. Loss of Control Said mission consisted in fathering Gawyn and watching over him until the dark seed blossomed during a Black Sun's Zenith. However, Yseult's initial plan failed when Gawyn created a stable time loop in order to escape his own fate. Yseult witnessed all of Gawyn's attempts to escape his fate, his memories intact, until he could not bear anymore to be a pawn of fate. He then attempted to kill Gawyn and end the loop, but could only mutilate him before Augustine stopped him. Yseult was thus forced to retreat. In the same Timeline, he attempted to prevent Gawyn from fully transcending his condition, but ultimately failed, with Gawyn shattering Yseult's seed. Appearance Yseult is a silver-haired, blue-eyed massive man dressed in the blue and silver armor of those who guard the Cerestia clan. Personality Yseult's personality is shrouded in mystery due to his fatalistic behavior and serene confidence in his grasp over any situation. However when Yseult is confronted with imminent defeat or seems to lack control, his behavior quickly changes to a furious, bitter and merciless behavior. Yseult's behavior was expanded during the Thread to Heaven storyline, where he was shown to be highly fatalistic, viewing himself as one fated to survive no matter what, since he was doomed to be the pawn on another's chessboard. As a result, Yseult is analytical, pragmatic, and dispassionate, and has no lingering attachment for anything, only striving to control as much as he can, while still knowing that he could never control the only thing that mattered to him. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Yseult's strength, speed and endurance are immense, befitting his nature as an Akan Lord. * Regeneration: As an Akan Lord, Yseult possesses immense regenerative abilities and an immunity to further corruption. * Akan Shape: Yseult can turn into a massive beast, although this form was never revealed. * Divine Servant Abilities: Yseult possesses extremely high abilities, befitting of a Divine Servant of Libra, and the native probability-warping abilities of a Tragoedia. * Six Realms Mastery: Yseult was able to successfully use Hell, Asura and Deva Realm abilities through the use of the respective God Swords, with an especially strong mastery of Asura Realm abilities. After being wounded and sealed away, however, he managed to draw upon his latent Tragoedia abilities in order to learn how to manifest Deva God Truth : Brahma. Storylines * Rise of the Phoenix features him. * Thread to Heaven features him. Trivia * Yseult's name hints at the famous medieval romance of Tristan and Yseut, although interestingly, Yseut's is the girl's name. * His Tragoedia name, Zeus, is that of the Greek god of skies and leader of the gods, fittingly for him. Category:Character Category:Land of Mu Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant